


No, You’re Annoying!

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Parent Yondu Udonta, Sibling Rivalry, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You and Peter won’t stop squabbling like bratty siblings, so Yondu decides to make you stop. This ends up backfiring a little.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Reader, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta & Reader
Kudos: 23





	No, You’re Annoying!

“Why are you so annoying?!” Peter scowled at you as you helped him carry a dresser into Yondu’s quarters. You had been bickering all morning and had just accidentally jostled him into the doorway.

You rolled you eyes and responded, offended. “I am not!”

“You so are! You put my Lava lamp in jello!”

Really? He was going to bring that up right now? He was such a child. “Um, did you forget that you put my hairbrush in jello first?!” Honestly, were you just expected to let that slide? No.

By this time you both were now setting the dresser into place by Yondu’s direction. Peter responded again.

“Because you’re annoying!” 

“If I am it’s only because you started it by being annoying first!” you bit back.

By now Yondu had heard enough of your bickering. “Knock it off, ya two!” 

“She started it!” Peter complained, pointing at you.

“No I didn’t! He-”

Yondu cut you two off. “I don’t care who started it! Knock it off or I’ll finish it!”

For awhile you and Peter were quieter, but still bickered a little under your breaths as you went about putting the drawers in the dresser. Of course, it didn’t take long for things to escalate again. 

Peter bumped into you. Sure, it could have been an accident, but you were sure he did it on purpose, so you did it back. 

Peter looked at you angrily. “Stop!”

“You stop!” you countered.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You suck!” He punched you in the arm.

“Ow!” you cried, angry. You punched in back in the shoulder, hard.

Yondu growled in frustration. “Dammit! That’s it!” Before either of you knew it he had grabbed you both by the collar and thrown you down on your backs onto his nearby bed. 

“Ack- Hey! No!” You and Peter both exclaim from the shock, before exploding into surprised giggles as Yondu began to drill his fingers mercilessly into each of your stomachs. 

“You two wanna act like kids then I’m gonna treat ya like kids!” Yondu scolded, a small hint of play in his voice.

You tried to roll away, but each time either of you tried Yondu would keep you in place just by moving his tickling fingers to the side you were turning towards, which only made you turn back to where you were out of reflex. 

“No! No! Plehease! I’m sorry!” you plead.

Hearing you over his own laughter Peter chided you. “You should behe! This is your fault!”

“You dick!” you whine in response.

“Yer both brats.” Yondu scolded, not halting in his attack. “Ya both carry on like children and I’M the one that’s gotta listen to it! Maybe this will teach ya to quit it!”

His fingers stayed right in your belly, tickling without mercy. You thought you might laugh yourself insane, and that insanity is probably what prompted your next actions. You didn’t even think, just acting out of pure instinct. Flailing in the throws of your laughter you reached out and made contact with Yondu’s throat, scribbling your fingers against his blue skin. 

You weren’t really expecting what happened next, your actions only having been out of desperation more than anything, but mere seconds after you made contact Yondu jerked back, surprise painting his face. He quickly recovered and in a playful growl said, “Ya little shit!” before continuing his attack.

You reached out again, with the same result. He tried to stay back far enough from your fingers, but he couldn’t quite manage without losing his leverage over you two, and he couldn’t grab your wrists lest he risk freeing Peter.

It didn’t take long for Peter to notice this and decide to take advantage of the situation, grabbing Yondu’s arm while his was distracted with your retaliation, and rolling to one side to take him down. 

It went easier than expected. Caught off guard, Yondu was surprised to find himself falling face first onto the bed before Peter quickly scrambled into a seated position on top on his waist, effectively pinning him down.

Now free yourself, you scurried further up the bed, still with a hold on his wrist, where you were then able to pin his arm down with your knee while Peter wrestled with your captain’s remaining arm. You then immediately resumed your attack, scribbling your fingers into his throat.

Yondu tried shaking his head in a vain attempt to get you off before resorting to stop using his free arm to fend off Peter and trying to use it to pry your fingers away. However, Peter didn’t allow him to do so.

Before long the sound of Yondu’s deep laughter rang through the room and yours and Peter’s faces brightened.

“I thought you said you tried this before?” you questioned Peter, who was then experimenting with tickling Yondu’s exposed underarm with his free hand with positive results. “You said it didn’t work?”

“I only tried his belly. Plus I was like 8 or 9. I didn’t think to try anywhere else!” Peter answered, before looking at a laughing Yondu. “And you told me it was only a Terran thing!”

“Did-did you really expect mehehe to admit it, boy?!” the blue man stated through his laughter, still trying to fend you both off. 

You look at Peter. “Eh, he’s got a point. Everyone lies about that.”

Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I can’t believe it took me this long to figure it out!” He then grinned evilly at the Centaurian. “But now I know it does and we can get you back now!”

“Alright ya little brats! Ya had yer fun!” Yondu growled playfully through his laughter. “That’s enough, now!” 

“Are you kidding? We need to get you back for all those times you’ve gotten us!” Peter laughed. “Why should we let you go now?”

Without another word you found yourself catching a quite surprised Peter as he flew into you. What he hadn’t bothered to remember was that before Yondu was even a Ravager he was a Kree battle slave, and that he knew how to fight. Moreover, he knew how to get himself out of being pinned. With an upward thrust of his hips as he drew his legs up to offer a “kick” with his knees to Peter’s backside he was able to send Peter sprawling out forward into you, effectively making you lose your grip on him as well and making himself a free man as he used this time to push Peter the rest of the way off him.

“That’s why.” he said matter-of-factly as he rose to stand. “Ya might have found out it works on me too, but ya will never be able to keep me down for long.” He grinned, motioning you both to get up so you could help him move the old dresser out of the room and turning to start relieving it of it’s drawers to make it easier to carry.

You and Peter now grinned. As his back was turned you shared a scheming look, both silently plotting to launch another attack on your captain. 

However, before you could, he spoke up. Without even needing to turn around, knowing already what you two were up to, he offered another warning. “It might have been a lie to say it only works on your kind, but it wouldn’t be a lie to say it works the best on your kind.” 

He then turned around, giving you and Peter a menacingly, yet playful, look that served its purpose to keep you both in line, at least for now. 

“If ya keep it up we all know I’ll be able to get ya back ten times worse than ya could ever get me.”


End file.
